Sleeping Pills and Pineapple Kisses
by PerfectlyPsychotic
Summary: Shawn takes a few sleeping pills while in Lassiters care, now he has to watch him. It's hard to take Shawn seriously when he's like this, even though everything Shawn has to say is all to serious. Shassie 2 shot
1. Here are the Sleeping Pills

"Tuesday, 2130 hours." Carlton Lassiter's voice was low as he looked out the binoculars from the tiny crack in the blinds from the window. He stared across the street at a supposed empty run down old business office, one story, one back exit, one possible crime. Lassiter was filled with excitement as he waited for anything that might confirm the tip they received on the phone yesterday afternoon.

Carlton was across the street at a second story hotel room Chief Vick had purchased so they could stake out for any necessary length of time. The shades were closed, and a camera was recording any activity across the street, as well as being heavily watched by the Santa Barbra Police departments Head Detective. "Oh my God, Lassie are you talking to yourself?" Shawn chimed in as he appeared from the bedroom in the other room.

Lassiter gritted his teeth, and looked away from the binoculars for a split second. He was stuck on Stake out duty with Shawn Spencer. Juliet's parents were leaving town yesterday and she had plans to take them out to dinner, and wouldn't be coming in until midnight to switch shifts, along with Gus, who had a date tonight. Leaving Carlton and Shawn the only two available for duty that night.

Shawn was ignored as the head detective returned to peering out across the street to the suspicious office building. A call was received at the department yesterday that it was suspected heavy weaponry was being stored and traded. The call was anonymous and there wasn't much to go on, just a location. None of them even knew when the next trade was going to be made, Chief Didn't want to take any chances though.

The night was wearing on, and Lassiter just wanted to finish this off, he couldn't stand being trapped in a room with Spencer any longer. Shawn plopped himself down in the chair next to Lassie and reached his hand out, spitting a spot in the blinds to look out. Before he had a chance to see out the window, Lassiter slapped his hand and the blind fell closed again.

"Do you want them to see you?" He exclaimed as he peaked back outside to see if their cover was blown. Shawn rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair. "Yeah because the camera lenses and Binoculars won't be it give away." He retorted quietly, mumbling it under his breath more than saying it out loud. Here really wasn't much he could do, Lassie was annoyed with every breath he took.

"Did you say something?" speak of the devil; rather the devil is speaking… Lassiter hadn't even been paying attention to Shawn's sarcastic remarks. He shrugged his shoulders and pretended not to have a clue what the older man was saying, again pressing on Carlton's last nerve. The moon outside was the only source of light allowing Carlton to see.

The small lamp in the corner of the room, opposite from where they were was the only light allowing Spencer to see inside the room. It wasn't his taste, the walls were a plain cream coloring, and the borders were a mix of caramel and the same cream as the walls. Everything in the room seemed so bland, the only source of color were the baby blue flowers on the wood coffee table that was placed directly in front of the 'you guessed it' cream colored couch.

The carpet was short and stubby, not very soft at all, a plain white color which just seemed to through off the entire cream and caramel color scheme. He knew he shouldn't care much about what the room looked like, but what else was there to do? Lassie wouldn't let him touch a damn thing, and hotel TV was the absolute worst, besides he'd just spent the last 20 minutes in the bedroom spraying Pineapple scented spray across the room.

Carlton was desperate for a way to get Shawn out of the room so he could work in peace, he looked away for a moment to glance at Shawn, erupting from the 'Psychics' was a heavy and obvious yawn, Bingo. "Spencer why don't you go to sleep, I've got it up here." He suggested genuinely, trying to hide the pinging annoyance in his voice.

Honestly, Shawn would have protested, he would have fought to help Lassiter so he could get some credit for doing something, but the yawn he spoke for him. He didn't argue at all, just gave the other detective a quick thumbs up, and dug into his pants pocket with his other hand. There it was, a small bottle of pills his doctor gave him to help regulate his sleeping.

"Wake me when Gus and Jules get here." He shouted over his shoulder and popped open the bottle of pills before making a stop into the bathroom for some water. Lassiter just pushed his eyes back to the binoculars and muttered a quick 'mmhm." than he was lost again in the exciting world of late night stake outs, despite the fact that it was only 10 till 10.

-12:11 rolled by and Lassiter had lost track of time, by the time the door opened and Gus and Juliet walked in, it had only felt like 5 minutes to him. "Where's Shawn?" Juliet questioned as she noticed a lone Lassie sitting at the window by himself. He barely turned away to acknowledge them. "Hm? Oh, he fell asleep a few hours ago." He replied nonchalantly before shrugging his shoulders and taking a step back from the frame.

"How did you get him to go to sleep so easily?" Gus half laughed when he came back from the bedroom and saw him curled up on the bed with his shoes still on and the blanket still perfectly in place. Carlton checked his watch than shrugged, "He just got some water and went to sleep no big deal." With that, he pulled his suit jacket back on over his white shirt and rubbed his tired eyes.

Gus Froze in his spot, thinking the statement over, water? Shawn never liked drinking water before bed unless. His train of thought ended as he rushed himself into the bathroom, a line of whispered 'Oh no's' following behind him. When he returned, Carlton was staring at him with a confused face, Gus was holding a small white bottle with a half torn label.

He turned to look at the head detective with a pissed off face, "Did you let him take these?" He demanded holding up the bottle from the other side of the room. Juliet looked over at them, seeing what all the trouble was about, and she seemed just as confused as her partner was. "I don't even know what 'these' are." He replied with emphasize on the word these, referring back to the bottle.

"They're sleeping pills, His doctor gave them to him, but they have serious effects on Shawn. He could be out for half of tomorrow." Gus complained as he tucked the bottle away in his front pocket.

"So what's the problem just let him sleep it off." The Older man said, stuffing a hand in his pocket and motioning with his other to where the passed out psychic was sleeping. To this, Gus only rolled his eyes, than took a few steps closer to Lassiter.

"I can't, once he's out like this, he needs to be in a proper environment, while being properly watched over just in case." He explained in his oh so serious Burton Gustar voice he only used when the situation called for it. He dug the bottle of pills out again and rattled them around evenly. "And since I have a watch shift, you can take him home and watch him."

He tossed the bottle over to the other detective, who caught them with ease before giving the psychic's best friend a confused look. He was about to open his mouth to protest but Gus intervened. "Unless you want me to tell Chief Vick that Shawn has been heavily medicated while in your watch." Carlton stopped dead in his tracks, and scowled.

Could he really be held responsible for this? Spencer didn't tell his he was taking the pills or that he even had them, how was he supposed to know they had side effects. Maybe a little sleep was good for him; he had the pills for a reason after all. Than again, Chief would not be happy to hear that Spencer was passed out in the hotel bed, or that it was his suggestion that he go to sleep.

Lassiter frowned, which than turned into a bit of a pout, this wasn't looking good for him. "Just take him home get him into bed, and when he wakes up just have plenty of water available. Maybe a pineapple, it might make him feel better." Gus explained as he walked over to the tripod camera and quickly changed the tape to a newer empty one.

Lassiter didn't complain aloud, although in his head he was cursing each and every one of them heavily. He rounded into the bedroom and looked at the younger man, he looked somewhat peaceful. His brown hair was tussled, his eyes so softly closed, lips slightly parted as he breathed softly. Carlton couldn't help but smile at how adorable he actually looked.

He shook the thought from his mind, and looked around to see if Juliet or Gus had caught him staring. His next question was how he'd get Spencer downstairs and into the car, without throwing him down any stairs.


	2. And this would be the Pineapple Kisses

"Just keep an eye on him, I'll be by tomorrow to watch him if he isn't awake." Gus promised through the phone to the detective on the other end. Carlton had managed to carry him to the elevator and to the car on his back. Than he reached a challenge when he couldn't get Shawn's body back up again, once they reached his house. So he was forced to pick him up bridal style and into several different rooms, trying to guess which one was Shawn's.

Now Shawn was peaceful in bed covered in his blankets, while his new babysitter was in the main room talking to Gus on the phone. He hung up the phone the second he heard a ruffle coming from Shawn's room, he didn't matter if he woke up, but he recalled Gus talking about how once he took the pills and sleep walked into open traffic, and Lassiter was concerned.

Strike that, he wasn't concerned it was just Spencer, than again, it was Spencer, Chief would be completely pissed if she found out her psychic detective was caught in a crash on his watch. That's all he cared about, his reputation at the department, not Shawn Spencer. At least that's what he kept telling himself, it's what he was trying to convince himself of.

He walked into the bedroom to find Shawn had merely flipped himself over, and his hand had smacked against a book on his night side table. He reached over to pick it up, The Da-Vinci code laid in his hands when he leaned into the light. Across the top sticky tabs stuck out, labeled with what appeared to be dates and times. In between each tab was a large sum of pages.

Lassiter looked at the dates across the top, it only fell between 2 days. He read it last week and read every night and every morning, as stated by the dates and times of the tabs. He heard uttering from Shawn and it came out as 'isagoobuck.' than a short pause before his blathering mouth added in. 'youshudreedit' Which Carlton translated into 'It's a good book, you should read it.'

"How you feeling Spencer." but it was too late, Shawn had drifted back to sleep quickly, and he rolled over again. The blanket being torn away slightly. Carlton didn't even want to think about how he got a sleeping Spencer out of his shirt and jeans, and into a plain white shirt and plain boxers. It was a disturbing process, but he guessed it had to be done.

Carlton fell asleep in the lush recliner in the corner of Shawn's room. He didn't lean back, just fell asleep with his hands resting on his knees, and his palms keeping his face up. He awoke at 8 o'clock that morning, to more of Shawn's intangible muttering, it was clearer this time, but they were just words from a dream he was most likely having, involving Gus an ice-cream truck and a pineapple swirl cone.

That reminded him, he'd most likely be waking up soon, and he'd probably want water. Lassiter shook the tired from his eyes and walked into the kitchen, searching the wood cabinets for a cup. Than he reached into the Freezer and pulled out the ice tray sitting on top a box of frozen chicken nuggets. This was really saying a lot about Shawn's diet. The entire freezer was nothing but microwaveable dinners and frozen fries.

He opened the Fridge, as he grew more curious about his eating Habits. Everything seemed normal, he even had a nicely shaped pineapple just waiting to be carved. Another reminder, Gus suggested a pineapple might make him feel better. He searched around for a knife in the draws, and steadied the fruit on the cutting board that was pushed back into the corner of the wall.

He blamed his ex wife for his knowledge of how to cut a pineapple, but that was beside the point. He sliced the pineapple into half slices, after he'd cut the skin off, and loaded them onto a white plate. When everything was nicely prepared, a long groan sounded from the far bedroom, followed shortly by a loudly shouted curse, which was most likely directly to his still drowsy feeling.

Lassiter had to self-control every nerve in his body to run and check to see if he was ok. He didn't know if it was the fact that Shawn took the pills while under his watch, or if it was watching the psychic for almost 12 hours, but he felt responsible, and a little frightened. Gus had told him what happens to Shawn when taking the meds, sickness, sleepwalking, delusion, muscle pains.

Not even he would willingly wish any of those upon the younger man. When he walked into the room, Shawn was barely sitting up, and panting heavily. He spotted the head Detective and instantly tried to calm his breathing, but it was to no avail. Carlton handed him the water and he held his hand out to get it. "Dunk-ku-" He slurred out translation 'Thank you or so Carlton assumes.

His hands were shaky but he looked at the water and the trembling stopped, he looked back at Lassie with sorrow-filled eyes, making the head detective worry he did something wrong. "Why-tis-wa'er-ponk?" Translation 'Why is the water pink?' All of the detective's worries left as he noticed the slur and completely oblivious look on Shawn's face, there were the delusions.

Lassie handed the plate of pineapple slices forward, Shawn's face lit up like July firework. He took the plate hungrily, than patted the portion of the bed by his stomach, motioning for Lassie to sit next to him. He wasn't going to argue with a delusional psychic, so he sat down, careful not to sit on Shawn. He watched as the sickly man began taking down the slices like no tomorrow, than he stopped.

Than he sat up the best, he could and wrapped an arm around the older detective. "Ya-new-wet-I-may-sond-bad-bu-Im-feelin-be'er" He pressed, trying his hardest to sound normal. Translation: You know what? I may sound bad but I'm feeling better. Carlton couldn't help but laugh, he just sounded so ridiculous.

Shawn stopped him with a serious face, "Now, now, Lass-I-wan-you-at-tech-me-seriously." the translation to that was pretty simple, Lassie nodded his head, putting up with the slurs and renditions. "Ya-prom'mis?" He questioned with a hopeful look in his eye at the older detective. Again, he nodded his head, and waited for Shawn to speak.

With that the medicated brunette slung his other arm around the front of Lassie's neck and hooked it to the one slung around the back of his neck. Fully hanging around him with a daze in his eyes, and his head resting on the crook of his neck. "I Love you." the words came out clear as day, no translation needed to comprehend.

Carlton blushed a deep indigo color, it was impossible to take Spencer serious at that time. He shook out of the other mans hold and pushed him back down on the bed. "I think you need a little more sleep Spencer." He tried to laugh it off but it was somewhat hard. The generosity in his voice made the words seem so real. Shawn let out a whine and pouted with his lips.

"You-prom'mised." He fought as Lassiter tried the pull the blanket back over him, he handed Shawn the plate of Pineapples, and Shawn was hesitant to take them. Than he smiled and held one up to Lassiter, stopping right in front of his mouth. "They'e-raly-sweet." he prompted as he waited for his baby sitter to take the yellow fruit from his hand.

He reluctantly agreed and held the Pineapple between his fingers before take a bite. Through the mouth full of pineapple, he turned back to Spencer. "Yeah, it's really sweet." Shawn smiled mischievously and leaned forward slightly. "Let me try." Before Lassiter had, a chance to answer Shawn had slung his arm around the other's neck once more and pulled him down to him a fast as he could.

He smashed his lips to Carlton's at a rapid speed, holding him in place as he attacked the struggling detective's mouth with passion. They lasted for only god knows how long, Shawn's impeditive behavior was starting to calm Carlton's thrashing about, slowly he stopped and just let Shawn finish, He didn't even notice when his lips started to kiss back.

Although Shawn started it, Lassie was obviously in control, his lips moved faster than the psychic's and had no choice but to follow. They lost themselves in a passionate kiss full of every bit of anger, jealousy, and wasted time that existed between them. They melted into one as Carlton's hand rested on Shawn's back only bringing them closer together.

When they finally broke apart for air, Shawn looked at the dominant detective above him, and smiled. Every lie they ever told and every emotion between them flooded out and surrounded them in a promising and still chilling blanket. The only thing that broke their loving gaze was when the front door to Shawn's apartment opened and Gus walked in.

Shawn rolled over and pretended to go back to sleep before Gus had a chance to walk in. Carlton followed his lead of pretending they weren't close to each other. And when he finally took notice of where his feet took him, he was standing in front of Gus. He knew it not best to stick around after Gus was here to watch him, and when he went in to say goodbye, Shawn was asleep again. So he lightly pressed a kiss to his forehead before returning out the door.

On his way back to his car, he turned around one last time, looking up at the window leading to Shawn's room. There he stood, looking back at him, with a small smile and a hopeful look in his eyes. In a single motion, Shawn held up his hand tucking in every finger except the thumb the index and pinky, as said before his hand read 'I Love You.' Carlton couldn't help but smile as he hesitantly made the sign back.


End file.
